Stolen Kisses - Goliath's Ballad
by Dragel
Summary: The Beginning of the most celebrated relationship,


STOLEN KISSES  
  
My name is Goliath  
Winged and wonderful  
A warrior  
I glide through the heart of the city  
You do not see me  
And even if you do you ignore me.  
A figment of your mind  
Is all you think of me  
But I am here,  
And I am not alone  
My clan is here with me  
We protect you,  
Even though there are those of you  
Who have tried to destroy us  
We will continue to protect you.  
That is why we are here,  
That is the gargoyle way.  
There are those among you who know me.  
And some of you friends,  
One of you is more than a friend.  
She is Elisa,  
And with her I have stolen kisses.  
The others they may suspect,  
But no one has seen,  
I have not told,  
I will not tell,  
The risk it is great.  
How she can feel for one like me,  
I can never tell,  
Why she would endanger all that she has,  
I cannot know.  
But she has come close to me,   
While backs are turned,   
And she has reached for me when the press  
Of many confuse the watchers,  
We have stolen kisses.  
  
Her kiss, I do not know how  
To describe the feel of it.  
This custom foreign to me,  
For me I show devotion  
With talon and tail,  
Such is the gargoyle way.  
But this is not talon,  
Yet I arch my back because of it,  
And tail she has none,   
But still I feel as a hatchling  
Struggling for balance  
I draw my self to full height  
I long to sweep her into my embrace  
Goddess why am I undone so.  
The twining of tongue  
My talons explore through her hair,  
Our lips crush and lightly part,  
I feel undone.  
Her hands pull me to her  
I feel her heat  
I long for more,  
I know their boundaries,  
Cross them I will not,  
Someday...someday  
  
I nibble upon her lip,  
As a newborn child searches for the breast  
I search for her lip,  
My hands come down to her waist,  
I feel her gasp  
She grips me tightly,  
We taste each other...  
  
In the other room,  
Others are laughing  
We separate,   
For now our time is past  
The others come to join us,  
They look at us and smile,  
They think they know the secret  
Maybe...maybe  
  
Maybe it is written across my visage,  
Maybe they see how we,  
Glance at each other smile and look away,  
But do they really know?  
Can they ever comprehend?  
  
For a thousand years I slept,  
While man moved forward,  
  
Once you knew me,  
You shall know me again,  
My clan is here with me  
And now so is Elise,  
For now she is with me,  
I do not know what the morrow brings,  
It could bring destruction with the sunrise,  
And when night falls,  
Me and mine may be no more  
But maybe it will bring bliss,  
As I awake with the setting of the sun  
I awake with dreams fresh in my mind.  
Dreams are portents about what can be,  
To make them come true though,  
You must be willing to strive,  
You must be willing to fight,  
To make them come true,  
You must be willing to wait.  
  
I am now waiting,  
And I shall continue to wait.  
For who can tell,  
Maybe the dreams of this day,  
Will become accomplished on another night.  
And if the future is not in that,  
I have one, who knows me,  
One who cares, one who watches while I sleep,  
Gargoyle she may not be,  
From two different worlds we come,  
But the differences melt away.  
Although we be vastly different,  
Our thoughts are all too much the same.  
How can she understand me?  
How can I understand her?  
The fates play their games with us.  
This is what I fear.  
They have contrived to bring us together,  
Only to demolish us with our parting.  
But know what they cannot,  
Never in a hundred thousand lifetimes  
Could we be destroyed.  
We may never be able to fully express,  
That which we feel,  
But no matter what tempest,  
No matter what shall come between,  
We shall both survive.  
Though surviving apart may be purgatory,  
The memories of today shall comfort us then.  
Soon again the night will be ours,  
In darkness we will soon meet,  
And when chance nods his head,  
We will again indulge  
In stolen kisses. 


End file.
